Fated
by Morning Misty
Summary: AU:Takes place in season 8. Dean and Sam have been kidnapped by witches who seem to have an interest in the fact that the brothers are the vessels of Michael and Lucifer. As the events unfold Sam realizes that the witches's plans might just cost him his brother in more than one way.
1. Chapter 1

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. May God bless you for the rest of this year. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my ****grammar is correct. Enjoy this story. Input is welcome. Just a quick warning to everyone who has been reading. Updates are going to be slow in coming because I'm going to be very busy in the coming weeks. This is a new idea so bear with me and please let me know what you think. **

It was supposed to be a simple salt and burn. They really should have known better. Since when did the Winchesters ever get an easy hunt? The first clue should have been how easy it was to discover it was a ghost. After all when did citizens ever actually witness the ghost leaving the room or be able to describe what they'd seen when it killed someone.

Oh the ghost had been real alright, but it hadn't been the one killing anyone. It…she had been trying to prevent the killings. The killings had been made to lure the brothers to the town. The poor creature had been trying to stop the humans with her limited powers. A ghost had tried to step in to save the Winchester.

If Sam wasn't chained to the wall of a van he would have been joking with Dean about the irony of the situation. What made this worse was that it wasn't a monster or even a demon who'd set this up but a group of humans. Granted they were witches, but still after all this time you'd think they'd be able to handle some idiots who didn't know how deep they were in for giving their soul to the devil for power.

Glancing at his brother he frowned. Since being thrown into that headstone his brother had not stirred. One of the witches was leaning over him. Sam pulled on chains. He didn't like any witch being near his brother.

"Save it, hunter. A demon can't break those chains."

The oldest Winchester sent an angry glare the leader. At least that's what he thought since everyone seemed to be following his lead. The man came to kneel in front of the youngest Winchester. The man reached forward grabbing his prisoner's face in a tight grip before he turned Sam's face from side to side.

"So this is the vessel of Lucifer. I have to say I'm a bit disappointed."

Jerking away he growled, "Nobody asked you."

Laughing the man stood and walked up to where the witch was working on his brother. Apparently he wasn't concerned about face planting in a moving vehicle which Sam wished he would. The jerk deserved to have a broken nose.

"What do you hope to accomplish by this?"

The question was ignored. Rolling his eyes he attempted to pull his bound arms free again to no avail.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long it had taken to get here but the atmosphere in the van changed when it came to a stop. Sam didn't have long to ponder it as a cloth bag was pulled roughly over his head. Crap, he hated being dependent upon anyone holding him prisoner. Once the chains were undone the man struggled against his captors who were doing their best to pull his arms behind his back. Hope surged through him when he realized they were not tying his arms.

However, despite his best efforts to escape there were too many to escape from them. Sam could smell a fire somewhere to his right as he was drug into a building. At least he assumed it was a building since he heard a door shut from behind him. He hated being blind.

Another door was opened before he was pushed forward. Sam managed to stabilize himself before he fell on his face. Whipping the bag off his face he spun toward the door as it was slammed shut. Growling he threw the bag on the floor. Whimpers caused him to jerk in surprise.

Facing the sound he was surprised to see a group of small children huddled in the corner of what looked to be a cell now that he wasn't trying to escape at the moment. Each child had to have at least five years of grim build up on their skin. Not to mention they looked wide eyed at him like he was going to eat them.

"Hey, you kids okay?"

The youngest kids burst into tears. Some of the older ones were trying to calm them down. Taking a step forward he saw even the oldest one flinch.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Really?" the man heard a little girl asked. "They didn't send you here to eat us?"

Sam looked at them surprised. Why would they think… never mind. He was going to kill those witches.

"I promise I'm not going to hurt anyone."

The kids stared at him. Some looked relieved others looked at him with distrust. Slowly he made his way over to them. Kneeling down he extended his hand to the small slight child who'd spoken up. She studied his face before taking it in her own cold hand. At that moment Sam swore himself he'd kill all these creatures for daring to hurt these kids who should be enjoying life.

Yet, still the youngest Winchester was worried beyond belief. His brother had not been brought here, but taken somewhere else. Something was terribly wrong with this whole situation and Sam felt that neither brother was going to like the ending result.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my ****grammar is correct. Enjoy this story. Input is welcome. Just a quick warning to everyone who has been reading. Updates are going to be slow in coming because I'm going to be very busy in the coming weeks. Thanks for all the reviews.**

Dwight was not a very wealthy man, but he was careful. It was how his coven had survived this long. So when a very powerful being had asked for a favor that included a large sum of money he had researched the possibilities. Would his family be at risk? Could this get them killed?

The answer was yes to both, but it was not without its advantages. If they proved it could work then they would reap the rewards. The coven would gain a person that they could manipulate and use while their employer gained the ability to turn whomever they wanted.

The man who'd made a deal with a demon to save his daughters from a vampire had long gotten over any guilt for what he'd done. The girls had left and paid the price for it, but at least they weren't slowly drained. Shaking his head the man made his way into the room where they were working on the older of the two hunters that they had captured.

The employer wanted it to be the vessel of Michael that it was performed on first. His words were that if anyone had a chance of surviving the procedure it was Dean Winchester. To say the coven had been reluctant was an understatement, but he'd managed to get them into full swing. Now his most trusted coven member was dressing the wound on the boy's head.

She had already had the boy cleaned and placed in white sweat pants. A spelled collar and chain would keep the man in place. Not that he'd be able to fight soon. Walking over to the bed he took the boy's face in his hand.

Turning the boy's head from side to side he felt something stir. The boy almost looked like…no he didn't look like Jonathan. Closing his eyes the man tried to control his breathing. He was lying to himself. This young man looked exactly like his dead son who the vampires had taken from him before he'd had the power to stop it.

"Sir, we've done everything, but start to purge his system. Do we begin…"

"Not yet. Let him wake up. It will be easier on him."

His second studied him worriedly. She had seen the pictures of his son who had died trying to protect his sisters. This boy was almost an exact replica of Dwight's son. However, this boy could die and that must be remembered when it came to this whole situation. Yet, Mable knew that the young hunter had already stolen the leader's sympathy.

She watched as his hand carefully made its way through the dark hair. The coven leader had become attached with the fact that he mirrored the dead man Jonathan. This was not good, but she kept her peace.

"Then should we begin by starting with the children?"

He nodded his consent, but did not move as she left. Dwight's hand rested against the head wound and mumbled a spell. The gash healed leaving no sign the man had been thrown into something hard enough to kill most men. All the while he was trying to convince himself that his kindness had nothing to do with the resemblance to his dead son. He was completely lying to himself.

* * *

Sam was startled when the door opened to allow six of the people holding him and his brother captive to walk in. The tallest woman raised her hand shouting out a spell that drug Sam to other side of the room. The man struggled listening as the children screamed in terror.

The others began chanting in what was an unknown language. The sobs of the children became less as each slowly sunk to the floor as a white outline appeared around their forms. Snarling the man tried to fight the spell on him. It didn't work.

Slowly the light around the children slunk its way toward the witches. A crystal in the one's hand glowed brightly as it absorbed the light from the innocent children. Once it was over he fearfully watched the children. His body only relaxed once he saw the telltale sign of breathing.

"Make sure the memories are wiped."

The woman who had him pressed against the wall had started giving orders. He felt anger rise in him at the callous way they were treating these children. His snarled curses were ignored by the magic users. Finally his voice was cut off by another spell.

"Get Lucifer's vessel cleaned up. We can't afford him to be unclean. Also make sure no harm and I mean no harm comes to any of these children."

With that she allowed Sam to drop to back to the ground only to be manhandled by two men toward the door.

* * *

A bright light filled the woods in Canada. Animals that could run did, but others that couldn't were vaporized in seconds. The light dissipated almost as soon as it had appeared. A blond man collapsed on his knees. Blood flowed out of cuts and his breathing was labored.

Hand on his forehead he staggered to his feet. He needed to leave before demons or humans became curious at the event. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the fact that there was one place the vessel he was in felt safe. Carefully, he allowed himself to vanish from the Canadian woods to land in the one place the human he was in would feel safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I know I have been gone for a while. I'm really sorry for disappearing for so long on the site. I'm back to writing, but the warning is the same. I do not know when I will be posting again. My schedule is crazy for me. Thank you guys so much for reading and supporting any of my stories with either looking at it or reviewing. Further more I am encouraging the readers who love to review to suggest things for my stories especially the ones that are just starting. Anyway I also want to thank God for helping me through life and everything else. Without his help nothing I do would be possible.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the story...**

Michael stared at Adam's face in the mirror of his old room. Everything looked healthy to the eyes of humans. Right now that was what mattered. He needed to be able to pass as a normal human. Well as normal as an archangel could pass for.

Closing his eyes the angel willed himself to extend into the furthest corners of the humans mind. Adam was there as far as he could get out of reach of any kind of pain. The angel really couldn't blame the child. After, all being stuck in Lucifer's cage was a torment in itself.

Reaching out he watched the child's soul shudder at his presences. The boy didn't have the ability to tell the difference between him and Lucifer due to the extended amount of time with both beings.

"Adam, you're safe."

Shaking his head the boy curled further in. Sighing inwardly, the angel let his grace extended to the human. It pained him to see one of his vessels so distraught. Furthermore it hurt so much more when he had caused it.

Yet, he felt the child react to his grace almost instantly. Adam uncurled himself from the corner of his mind standing with shoulders hunched. He seemed so small in comparison to what he had once looked when the angel first took his body.

"Is it done?"

Michael longed to say yes. To give the boy that one hope he so longed for, but it was not within his power to do so. Well not at the moment.

"No. I understand if you wish to withdraw your support. I can find a different vessel."

The archangel would not keep an unwilling vessel.

"You can't!" Adam screamed lunging forward to wrap his arms wrapping the angel up.

That was when he felt the full extent of the damage done to the boy's soul. It was raw and red and dripping with pain. The grace from the angel was all that was keeping him sane. Whether Adam wanted him or not, the boy needed him.

"I will not leave you alone, Adam." He calmly allowed his grace to take the child to the ocean. It was a place of peace so that the child could reside while he did his work. "However, this battle is far from over. I can shield you somewhat, but it will not be enough. Do you understand?"

Slowly he felt the child, though somewhat hesitant, give his approval. Gently withdrawing he decided that the first place he needed to look was heaven.

* * *

Sam tried his best to give the witches a hard time. However, a hard time would have been better affective if he could use witchcraft too. Suddenly, the youngest Winchester understood his brother's deep seated hate for these human hags. They too easily could dominate a fight if one was not on their guard.

The young man found himself shoved into a large bathroom. It was remarkably clean. It even had that clean smell that came from using too much sterilizing bleach.

"Get showered."

The order was a bark from the man that had spoken. Sam's eyes narrowed dangerously. He hated this, but so long as he was a captive he could not endanger his brother or those children.

"As soon as you're out I'll get started."

The other man barked out a laugh, "Sorry kid. Our orders were not to leave you alone. There's a shower screen to give you privacy."

Sam felt all the blood in his body rush to his face. There was absolutely no way he was going to shower with them in here.

"Hurry or we might have to visit your dear brother."

The threat was clear. Sighing, the young man resigned himself to not having any privacy.

* * *

Dean groaned shifting slightly. He couldn't move. No, his mind yelled. Eyes opening in panic he took in the fact that he was not in the pit. Relief was short lived as he realized that he had no idea where his brother was and he truly couldn't move.

A hand swept through his hair causing him to flinch. Well at least not all his body's functions were out. Still he could not see who had petted him.

"What is this?"

The hunt was slowly coming back to him. He remembered going out and digging up a body only to realize that they'd been tricked. It was then he also realized someone had bathed him. A shiver worked its way up his spine. He felt violated and annoyed.

"Well?"

Dean had had enough of waiting for an answer. The chuckle caused him to shift his eyes to the right in hopes of catching a glimpse of the man. Nope couldn't make them go far enough.

"I was told you have no patience."

Suddenly the man was in his line of sight. He was average height and not much to look at, but with being a witch you really didn't need much. That was what made Dean even madder about idiots that sold there soul to the devil.

"Where's my brother?" he snarled as the man stepped from his range of sight.

"He's being taken care of now. We had to see to you first. You sustained a head injury."

The oldest Winchester growled out about whose fault was that. It only made the man laugh as he stepped back into the young man's line of sight holding a glass of water, which he helped Dean drink from.

"Samuel will be here soon, Dean," he told the boy as he carefully measured how much water was allowed to be taken.

The older Winchester felt relief, but wondered at why the man had even told him. For now he would bide his time and hopefully his brother could help him solve the issue at hand. Still maybe the witch felt like sharing.

"Why?"

The man studied him for a moment before saying, "You don't need to worry over that. It will be fine. You will be fine. I promise, Dean."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait in chapter updates. First I thank God for all he gives me. None of the story's would be here without Him. Anyway the same warnings as always. Please remember that criticism is always welcome. Thanks for your time.**

As the youngest Winchester was shoved into the room the witches were careful to keep far enough away so that he couldn't hit them. Even with his hands and feet chained to restrict movement he was still lethal. Dwight studied the angry man as those responsible for getting him cleaned up followed close behind him. Some of those men now had black eyes forming from manhandling Winchester into his new attire. He now wore white clothes exactly like his brother.

"Where's my brother?"

Quick and to the point. Yet, Dwight noticed he hadn't asked about the children. The leader of the witches pursed his lips. Something told him that his brother would have also demanded where they were. An irrational anger swept through him as he was reminded exactly what the relationship was between the two was. Moving forward he grabbed Samuel's arm forcing him forward muttering a spell to keep him in line.

Carefully he pushed the younger Winchester into a the middle of a symbol painted on the floor surrounded by flickering candles. It was an intricate symbol that none of the men knew the meaning of, because it was older than any of them. However, it was the orders of their employer that they were following. This ritual had to be done before allowing Sam near his brother.

Stepping back Dwight began to chant in a language that had long been forgotten by humanity. Every witch in the room took up the chant after their leader had begun. The symbol on the floor began to glow.

* * *

Entering heaven was simple. However what he found was not what he wanted to find. Heaven was in chaos from fighting among the host. Carefully, quietly the archangel made his way through the devastated host.

Slowly he began to piece together what happened and he felt white hot rage. Raphael and Castiel had went to war over controlling heaven. When he caught up with them he was going to rip their wings off their backs and…

The whimper from the recesses of the human's mind echoed in the vessel's skull. Sighing he immediately went to Adam. The young male was cowering again. Obviously reminded of the cage and Lucifer's wrath. Carefully he calmed the fragile human down.

* * *

Benny walked through the alley. His thirst was a constant problem for him. Several times he would catch himself stalking someone who was walking by without realizing he had started. Sighing he ran a hand over his face.

If it wasn't for the promise he'd made Dean the bodies would have been in piles. Despite the fact that he and the human had gone separate ways the vampire could not shake the need to fulfill the only promise he'd made to the man.

In some ways it felt wrong to want so badly to please a man who hunted his kind. However, Benny also had experienced what it was like fighting by the man and even being helped by him. Dean was lethal, but loyal to those who earned his trust.

It was something the vampire didn't want to lose. The trust the human had given him while surviving down in purgatory meant more than any amount of blood. The human had become a brother to him in their time together. Family formed in the strangest way a family could be formed.

* * *

Sam ,at first, stared at the glowing symbol he had been pushed onto. He was not sure what was happening, but the warmth spreading around him from the glowing symbols felt comfortable. His eyes began to droop until he saw golden strands snake up from the symbol.

Jerking he realized that he could not move from his place. The strands were weaving around him in an intricate pattern and now he was unable to move away from them. Cursing himself he tried to move only for the bands to tighten.

He was helpless as the strands came level with his head. He watched it fascinated as he noticed that different colors were mixed into the strand. If it had been in any other situation Sam might have wanted to know what it meant, but right now he didn't care. Suddenly it lunged forward forcing its way into his body through his mouth, nose, and ears.

It was fire. Hot and burning as it snaked its way through his body. To the man it felt like the cage and coming off of demon blood combined, but so much worse. Torture in it purest form and all he could do was scream.


End file.
